


Electric...this new awareness

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: Had he misjudged? Was it only him that felt this new thing between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So found this fic I had written who knows when on my laptop *cough* my friend was snooping through random ficlets I had written *cough* So I just said what the heck, and posted it here since I posted it on tumbrl. 
> 
> If you want you can follow me on tumbrl ^_^ : http://curiousbecuriousblueram.tumblr.com/

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Note: Football in this fic refers to Soccer as it is known in other countries.**

* * *

 

He wasn’t used to this…this new awkwardness. It’s not that he was uncomfortable being so close to Sasuke, far from it actually! It was just that…ever since that stupid moment at that football match, the moment he watched Sasuke score the winning goal, sweat dripping off pale skin…that satisfied smirk. That moment when the crowd roared, the sound deafening as the entire team invaded the feels, jerseys flying through the air and they threw him in the air, cheers wide. The moment…dark eyes stared straight into his own, so consuming, so deep that he could almost feel himself fall into an abyss even at his spot in the stands. That moment…his heart had skipped a beat. eighteen years together, childhood memories and dreams, a friendship strengthened through mistakes,tears and trials. 

A sudden awareness dawned. His blue eyes were opened, and the world was nothing but the muted background of a dream when he stared into dark eyes.

Electric…this new awareness.

They sat in silence, both resting against a park bench, evening a beautiful portrait painted in stormy orange and deep purple. Colours twisting and twining till no man could decipher where one truly ended. Sasuke didn’t seem the least bit bothered, arm thrown behind Naruto, uncaring how they would look to the judging public.

“Sasuke?” Naruto twisted his hand in his lap, so unlike himself. He would curse himself for this hesitance. He was loud bravados and teasing smiles…grins that would last for days. He wasn’t…hesitant.

Curse this new awareness!

Sasuke cast him a single look, eyebrow raised, eyes…eyes spelling nothing. Had he misjudged? Was it only him that felt this new thing between them. The only one starkly aware of their shared heat, how his hair stood on end and his heart beat wildly in his chest like a ritual drum.

“Ah, nevermind! I was just being stupid.” Naruto grinned, sheepishly rubbing that back his head, fighting the instinct to look away when dark eyes sharpened.

 An eagle locked onto prey.

“Naruto.” Sasuke began, frown in place. He didn’t get far, Naruto suddenly was up and out of his seat, hands tucked in his pockets nervously. Behind them a man walked his dog, nodding to them with a smile before he was on his way.

“Mom says we shouldn’t be late this time! You know how she gets when-”

“Naruto.” Sasuke tried again, the blonde wasn’t listening though, mouth going a mile a minute facing away from Sasuke.

“You’re still staying over right? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to but-”

Sasuke sighed, so it was going to be like that then.  That football match changed everything. He remembered it clearly. His victory, the crowd, the roars of triumph…he also remembered how he had ran up to the stands, remembered how in the heat of the moment…

In the heat of the moment he had kissed Naruto. Forget the consequences, forget their onlookers, forget the game and his win…he had kissed Naruto and Naruto…Naruto had kissed back.

“Yeah, you’re right. The last thing we need is you making us late again because you just have to pet whatever puppy that comes our way.” Sasuke smirked, standing with his hands tucked in his pockets. Naruto of course spluttered, before shouting in outrage, face steadily turning red. He liked seeing him like this, so full of life.

He liked…

He could still taste Naruto’s lips on his own. How sweet it was, how the blonde radiated heat like a furnace. How his heart had all but skipped a beat.

Electric shock.

“Why do you always have to be such a bastard, bastard!” Naruto shouted, unamused when sasuke walked ahead, smirk in place. He ran to catch up to him, behind them the sun giving its final farewell as it gave way to dusk, and soon tonight. He could almost hear the chirps of crickets and the rustle of the night wind through lush green leaves.

He wondered…

For that moment on that football field…

Would they ever…

“Naruto! Stop daydreaming idiot!” Sasuke was way ahead, eyebrow raised when Naruto seemed lost in a daze. The blonde of course glared, his cheeks colouring as he yet again ran to catch up.

Maybe they could…

If only he would…


End file.
